It is desirable in the showing of horses to have the mane lie flat against the neck in order to make the neck look sleeker and finer. However, some types of horses, such as halter and performance horses, have relatively short manes that do not readily lie flat against the neck. While it has been found that the manes of such horses can be caused to remain in a relatively flat position by the placement of a mesh collar around the horse's neck for a period of time prior to the showing of the horse, such prior art devices have not been entirely successful in achieving the desired results. In particular, such devices must be left on the horse's neck for a relatively long period of time before the show. This may be impractical, as for example if the horse must be transported immediately before the show. Moreover, the degree of flattening and the length of time that the mane remains flat is only marginally adequate. Generally, as soon as the collar is removed, the mane begins to assume its previous position.
In spite of the above summarized drawbacks that are encountered with the prior art mane taming devices, such devices are still widely used. The need to leave them on the neck for a relatively long period of time and the less than optimum results have been accepted as inevitable.